Pods
A Pod is a group of mermaids, consisting of hundreds of them. Every pod became linked with a specific Moon Pool, that granted their members their magical abilities, and every pod were established around these Moon Pools. On Full Moon nights, every pod across the oceans honors the moon in the Full Moon Ceremony. Description In every pod, hatchlings who complete their training in Mermaid School are granted a Moon Ring and full initiation into the pod. Pods are governed by the Mermaid Council, which consists of elder wiser members. Pods are found worldwide, and all of them practice their own unique types of magic that differ them from one another. Although mermaids usually only have members from pod they were born, outsider mermaids are also welcome to join. Unlike mermaids, mermen are solitary individuals. Their mothers are forced to give them up and have them be raised by humans in land. They have to mingle with land people, go to land school, and don't have pods due to the war that happened long ago. Despite this, before the war, mermaids and mermen were togheter in the same pod, something impossible in the present day, however, this may not be the law anymore as mermaids now trust the mermen more. Rules Every pod has it own set of rules, which is variable between them. Some of the rules that is found in all pods are the following: *It is forbidden to reveal themselves or to associate with land people. *It is forbidden to cast the Legs Spell, whether by the Full Moon or by using a Moon Ring. *It is forbidden to fall in love with a land person. *It is forbidden to swim too close the shore. If a member breaks one of the rules of their pod, the Mermaid Council will strictly punishes the mermaid by banishing her, and she will be forced to live without her people. History Eons ago, a pod/army of mermen carried the Trident in battle and behaved in a destructive manner until mermaids from each of the 5 oceans defeated them by drawing on the powers of the oceans and locked the trident away in the Trident Cave with one of the kinder mermen's help. The Chinese Mermaid was a member of the Eastern Pod and fell in love with a land boy. Another pod heard of this and punished the mermaid and the pod by casting a spell to turn the land boy into a Water Dragon. Ancient mermaids used to play an ancient game similar to tug-of-war. A mermaid must use whatever power she has to drive a ship to her side. Ancient mermaids may have used real ships long ago but like the siren songs, using real ships was probably forbidden. However, this view is not shared by all mermaids and some may be fascinated by the land and even can fall in love, just like Sirena, Rita and Mimmi did. Aurora threatened the Northern Pod and later redirected her threat to the Eastern Pod. Nerissa came to help them and fought alongside them for years. Nerissa went to face Aurora and was never seen or heard from again. During the battle, Aurora turned Nerissa into the Water Dragon and made her attack the Eastern Pod, destroying the Eastern Pod. The survivors were forced to flee to the land of China, and eventually the pod split. Having lost all sense of herself, Nerissa was sent to destroy the entire Eastern Pod while she was the dragon. After the Eastern Pod was destroyed, she was put in a deep sleep and Nerissa was believed to be dead by her fellow mermaids. A pod consisting of over a hundred mermaids took refuge on the reef of Mako Island. When Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie are charged with guarding the Moon Pool during the full moon ceremony, a boy named Zac Blakely fell into the pool by accident and became a merman. When the pod found out what happened, they blamed the girls for breaking the rule and cast them out while the rest of the pod fled to the South Pacific where they joined another pod. To correct the problem, the girls broke the rule of using a Moon Ring to go on land, and later the one that forbade singing the Enchantment Song. They then encountered Rita Santos, a mermaid of the pod who had long since found new life on land, and asked her to complete their training. In the end, Rita deemed them worthy of having Moon Rings. With Zac Blakely being a merman, after he returns the Trident to the chamber he becomes a temporary member of the little pod formed by Sirena, Nixie, and Lyla. While Rita doesn't share their adventures, she is considered part of their pod due to her involvement with the girls in guidance and training. Sirena, Mimmi, Ondina, Evie, and Zac form a little pod in Season 2. Erik, being a merman, becomes a temporary member of the little pod formed by Mimmi, Ondina, Evie, and Zac. Weilan, being a mermaid, becomes a member of the little pod formed by Mimmi, Ondina, Evie, and Zac in Season 3. Known Pods * Eastern Pod * Mako Pod * Merman Pod (no longer in existence) * Northern Pod * South Pacific Pod * Unnamed pod (mentioned) * Western Pod (indirectly mentioned) Gallery pl:Ławica Mako Category:Pods Category:Mako: Island of Secrets